The Codemeister Charm
by StayOuttaMyShed
Summary: Cody is still upset about failing to win over Gwen. Noah, Tyler, and Ezekiel suggest that he ask out someone else to move on. The problem? The only girl available is Eva...


Total Drama Island hadn't exactly been the great time that Cody thought it was going to be. The girl he had the hots for looked at him like he was some kind of perverted stalker. Probably because he acted like a perverted stalker around her. To make matters worse, she was already into someone else. Trent was everything Cody wished to be, attractive, talented, and great with girls. Cody tried to take it like a man. He even helped the two of them get together when he realized there was no way he would ever get Gwen interested in him. Still, it wasn't a good feeling to see the girl he liked cuddling up to another guy. Getting mauled by a bear and voted off by his team didn't make things any better for the Codemeister.

"You're looking... better," Tyler commented as Cody joined him and Noah at the jacuzzi. Playa Des Losers was a pretty sweet place, despite being a symbol of failure for those who arrived there. The teens were well fed, had plenty to do, and got to relax while the players still in the game were tortured by the sadistic Chris McLean. By all means, being there should have been fun for the former campers. This wasn't the case for Cody.

"He looks like shit," Noah said bluntly, not looking up from his book. Tyler gasped at his language. "What? We're not on camera anymore. We can say whatever we want. And Cody still looks like death, body cast or not."

Indeed, Cody wasn't looking too hot. His body was covered in bruises, a few large scars ran down his sides from the bear claws, and a bite mark was left on his shoulder.

Tyler slapped Noah upside the head and glared at him. "Give him a break, man. The fact that he's walking around right now so soon after the bear attack is a miracle."

"I was just being honest," Noah replied, rubbing the back of his head. "He doesn't look too good. And I'm not just talking about the bear wounds. Look at him."

Tyler could see what Noah was referring to. Cody had hardly said anything since arriving at Playa Des Losers. He was looking down at the water sadly, thinking over things. He sighed and looked up to see the other two teens staring at him.

"What?"

"Dude, you're a big sack of depression," Noah said. "What's eating you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ezekiel suddenly replied, relaxing on a chair next to the jacuzzi. "He's all heartbroken and stuff after Gwen passed him up for another guy, eh."

Tyler and Noah exchanged a look of uncertainty, then looked at Cody.

"Nah, that can't be it," Tyler said. "He helped set Gwen and Trent up. How can he be upset about them being an item when he helped bring them together?"

Noah tapped his chin and raised an eyebrow as he looked Cody in the eyes. "Actually, homeschool might be on to something. Be honest with us, Cody, are you still down about the whole Gwen thing?"

Cody looked around at the three guys watching him. He sighed once again. "Yes. I'm still upset about the Gwen thing. Now will you guys stop talking about 'what's wrong with me' when I'm sitting right here?"

An awkward silence followed, Tyler rubbing the back of his neck and Noah slowly returning to his book. Ezekiel, however, was still looking at Cody curiously.

"Well... why don't you move on to another girl so you can forget about her, eh?"

Tyler and Noah looked shocked and offended.

"Dude, do you really think it's that easy?" Tyler asked. "You don't just 'move on' to someone else when you get heartbroken by someone you got serious feelings for."

"Yeah, what do you know about girls anyway?" Noah added. "Need I remind you how you were eliminated?"

Ezekiel shrugged and returned to his relaxed position on the chair. "I was just making a suggestion, eh. Don't need to attack me over it."

While Tyler and Noah still seemed annoyed at Ezekiel's comment, Cody actually seemed to change from depressed to thoughtful.

"Actually, maybe that isn't such a bad idea."

Surprised, Noah turned his head around, raising an eyebrow at Cody. "You actually agree with the redneck?"

Cody shrugged. "I mean, things with Gwen are obviously not going to get any better. She sees me as a little brother type of guy at best and she's all happy with Trent. I'm never going to get anywhere with her, so... why not try my luck on someone else?"

Tyler and Noah exchanged another surprised glance at each other. Ezekiel grinned and sat up in his seat. "Well, why not try your luck here, eh? I'm pretty sure all the girls here are single."

Noah chuckled. "He doesn't exactly have many options here. I mean, there's Katie and Beth."

Cody looked over at the pool bar and spotted the two girls in question. They watched in awe as they sat on either side of Justin. The attractive model was enjoying a cool glass of lemonade and some drops of liquid fell from the glass and landed on his perfectly chiseled abs. The two girls sighed deeply, their eyes locked on Justin's perfect physique.

"I think they're too busy dropping their jaws at pretty boy over there to pay anyone else any attention," Tyler replied.

Cody narrowed his eyes at the model and shrugged. "Maybe I could be just as hunky as Justin."

There was a short silence, followed by laughter from Noah, Tyler and Ezekiel. Noah wiped away a tear and patted Cody on the back. "That's a good one, dude. But seriously, there's no way you can compete with him."

"Hey, what's he got that I don't have?" Cody asked.

"Well, there's the muscles," Tyler replied.

"The perfect smile," Ezekiel added.

"The great tan," Noah said. "Oh, can't forget the hair."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Cody said, pouting and folding his arms. "Beth and Katie are out. Who else do we got?"

Ezekiel looked around. "Anyone seen Izzy since she got chased off by the RCMP?"

"Could have sworn I saw her snatching some food from the buffet the other day," Tyler replied. "But when I went over to check I didn't find nothing."

"Eh, I think I'll pass on her anyway," Cody said. "She's a little too wild and random for my taste. She'd probably suit someone like Owen more."

There was yet another silence as the other three guys all came to the same realization. Tyler was the one to break the silence.

"You, uh, you DO realize which girl that leaves, right?"

Cody's eyes went wide and he paled. Everyone turned their attention to the girl in question. Eva was doing some pushups near the pool, the ear buds to her music player in her ears as she silently counted her pushups.

"You... might want to wait for another girl to come here," Noah said, eying Eva nervously. "Maybe you'll get someone easier to deal with, like Sadie. At least she won't break you in half if you say something that gets you on her bad side."

Cody, however, had not taken his eyes off of Eva. His mind was racing and he taped his fingers along the side of the jacuzzi as he thought things over.

"Oh my God... he's actually thinking about it," Ezekiel blurted out as he noticed the expression Cody had as he watched Eva.

"Do you have some sort of death wish?" Tyler asked, shaking Cody. "It's Eva we're talking about. You know, the chick that could stomp you like a bug if she wanted to. You're really thinking about her?"

"Well, why not?" Cody asked, getting Tyler to let him go and returning his gaze to the athlete in question. "I mean, she's kinda pretty in her own way. I HAVE always kinda had a thing for girls with muscles."

"I never knew having a thing for girls with muscles was something someone could have," Tyler said.

"You don't spend enough time on the internet," Noah replied.

"She also has that take no crap attitude that I liked so much in Gwen. She's strong, independent-"

"She has some nice boobies, too," Ezekiel cut in, getting him glares from the others. "I'm just saying, eh."

"OK, so you actually do see... something, in her," Noah said, getting in Cody's face. "But need I remind you that this is Eva. EVA!"

Cody shrugged and got up from the jacuzzi. The thoughts of Gwen's rejection and relationship with Trent fueling him, he put on his best game face and looked straight at Eva. "I'm gonna go for it. I'm gonna ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could kill you," Tyler replied, worry in his eyes. Cody shrugged this off and began making his way over to the intimidating woman. As he walked away, the other three gathered around and watched in anticipation.

"I bet five bucks that she knocks his lights out," Noah said.

"I'll get in on that," Tyler replied. "I bet she laughs at him, THEN knocks his lights out."

Ezekiel shrugged. "I bet he pulls it off."

The other two looked at Zeke funny then grinned.

"Guess one of us is gonna be ten bucks richer in a bit," Tyler commented.

Cody's heart was pounding as he made his way over to Eva. His confident march had turned into a nervous crawl as the realization of who he was about to ask out dawned on him. Eva eventually took notice of his approaching presence and she glared up at the geek.

"H-hi."

"What do ya want, dork?"

Cody gulped, looking back nervously at the three guys watching him. He looked back to Eva, who was still doing her pushups and looking at him with an annoyed glare.

"I was... wondering... if you would... want to-"

"Spit it out, holy shit, can't you see I'm busy here?"

Eva got up from her pushups and got in Cody's face. His eyes went wide and he began to backup as he tried to keep his composure.

"I was just wondering if you would... like to... go out sometime?"

Cody braced himself for the worst, putting his hands up to block his face and crossing his legs to protect his groin. After a short pause where he realized Eva wasn't beating the crap out of him, he opened his eyes and looked at Eva, who was starring at him with a puzzled expression.

"Did... did you just ask me out?"

Cody stammered, trying to find a response. He looked back at the guys and they motioned for him to continue. "Y-yes?"

Eva stammered a bit herself. "Huh. That's, uh, that's strange."

"What's strange?" Cody asked, finally relaxing enough to stop fearing for his crotch.

"No one has ever really asked me out before," she replied, awkwardly scratching her head as she looked at Cody.

Cody raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ever?"

"Yeah," she replied, noticing the other guys watching them and shooting a glare that got them to cower behind the grill. "I guess boys have always been too intimidated by me or something."

"Well, you're a pretty impressive girl," Cody said with a chuckle. "But nobody ever? That's crazy. You're quite the looker when you get past the yelling and threats."

Eva laughed. "Aw, whatever. You don't mean that. Those three assholes probably put you up to this, didn't they?"

"Actually, they tried to convince me not to do it. I DO mean it. Like seriously, look at you, you're hot... please don't kill me for saying that."

Eva glared at Cody, getting in his face again and staring him down. Sweat began to pour from the scrawny nerd as he prepared to get the tar beat out of him. However, Eva instead stood back and spoke softly for the first time anyone on the show had heard.

"You really mean that?" Eva asked, mouth agape.

"Well... yeah," Cody replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Eva smiled and actually began to blush, much to Cody's surprise. "Well, uh, you're actually kind of cute yourself."

Three gasps came from behind the grill as the three boys had returned to spying on the conversation. Meanwhile, Cody smirked.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Well, yeah," Eva replied. "And hey, it takes some serious cojones to ask out a girl like me. I respect that."

Starting to regain his confidence, Cody folded his arms and gave her a sly grin. "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty awesome like that."

Eva chuckled. "Alright, don't get cocky ya little twerp. It was a compliment, don't let it go to your head."

"Sure, sure," Cody replied. "So, uh, does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Eva tapped her chin and pondered this. "Hmm... I GUESS I could give you a shot. If you think you can handle me."

"You know the Codemeister can handle it, baby," he replied in his most suave voice, which got a chuckle out of Eva.

"Alright, it's a date. How about tonight on the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan," Cody replied with a wink. "See you then."

Eva chuckled and placed her ear buds back in, returning to her workout. Cody returned to the jacuzzi, where Tyler, Noah, and Ezekiel were waiting with eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Dude... HOW?" is all Tyler could ask.

"The Codemeister charm, my man, that's how." Cody smiled smugly at the others. His fun loving attitude and confidence from the beginning of the season was back. He put his arms behind his head and leaned back, enjoying the jacuzzi and thinking over how he would enjoy his date with Eva later that night. Meanwhile, the other three guys were still looking at him, dumbfounded.

"I can not believe that happened," Noah said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"I know one thing, eh," Ezekiel said, getting Noah and Tyler to look at him curiously. "You guys owe me ten bucks."


End file.
